The Girl Who Always Smiled!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: This is a one-short I wrote for my cousin who died from cancer! (PLEASE READ IF YOU HATE CANCER! CANCER MUST BE STOPPED!) WARNING: May make you cry! Taiyou x OC! Rated T for safety! PLEASE REVIEW! (Complete!)


**IF YOU HATE CANCER AND WANT TO STOP IT, THEN PLEASE READ THIS FIC!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

**Honoka: Hi Minna. So I couldn't sleep last night, because this idea was stuck in my head all night. I would like to dedicate this one-short to my cousin Miharu! She...she was...an...*Sob*...an amazing person! *Starts Crying***

**Kirino: Honoka-chan! What's wrong!?**

**Shindou: *Pats Honokas Back* She misses her cousin Miharu.**

**Kirino: Oh.**

**Honoka: Yeah! She...*Sob*...died from...*Sob*...cancer years ago. But I wanted...*Sob*...to do this Fic for her...*Sob*...cause she has been in my mind lately!**

**Kirino: Oh no...**

**Honoka: You would have liked her! She was fun...sweet,caring kind...*Sob*...could you two finish it!**

**Shindou: Sure...Anyway like Honoka-chan was saying this one-short was for her cousin Miharu! May she rest in peace.**

**Kirino: Honoka-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven Go. Neither does she own any Inazuma Eleven Go characters all credit goes to Level 5. The poem is also not hers. Her cousin Miharu belongs to herself.**

**Shindou: Now I-I'm gonna c-cry!**

**Kirino: *Sob* P-Please Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl sat still on a bench. He long blond hair flowing slowly in the evening breeze. Her warm pale skin was getting could, due to the wind. She didn't care, she just wanted to be there. He head was titled beck, facing the sky. He bright blue eyes were closed and she was smiling, like she always was. Strands of her blond hair brushing against her pink fair cheeks. Her hands we on her lap and feeling the soft fabric of her blue night drees. The sky was red with a few white clouds, as the sun was setting behind the hills. No a sound was heard, not a being in site, it was peaceful, it was quite...it was bliss. Butterflies flew beside the coloured flowers and the smell of the freshly cut grass was the perfect way to tell that summer was here. The girl heard giggling, chatting and laughing. She opened her eyes and looked ahead. There she saw four children playing with a ball, a soccer ball. The girls smile grew bigger than before, she loved children and loved to see them happy. This brought back memories for her, good ones, ones she will never let go of. She watched the children play and laugh, a sight she could not take her eyes off of.

The girl was so enchanted by watching the children play, she failed to notice the bush beside her move with a rustle. The bush stopped moving and a figure popped out. The figure was a young male with a large smile on his face. He jumped on over the arm of the bench and sat beside the girl. He then hugged her tight. Not to tight but tight enough so she knew he cared. The girl giggled and with out facing the figure hugging her, she knew who it was, all to well. She then tuned slightly on her seat, still in the loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around the males waist and lent her head on his shoulder. She then breathed in his sent and smiled yet again.

The male then spoke in a kind voice as he stroke the girls hair.

"How are feeling today?l

The girl responded to his actions by rubbing his back. She then replied in a soft voice. "I'm okay, thank you. How are you today, Taiyou-Kun?" She then lifted her head from Taiyous shoulder to look into his dull blue eyes and hear his reply.

Taiyou smiled, still holding the girl in his embrace and said "I'm good. So do you want to hang out, Miharu-chan?"Miharu nodded slightly still with her warm smile. Taiyou smiled back and kissed Miharus nose gently. He then took her hand and they started to walk to their favourite spot in the hospital grounds.

Yes, Miharu and Taiyou were dating and they have been for a year now. They are also childhood friends and have been together for many years. They loved each other deeply and would do anything for each other.

They walked slowly towards their favourite spot, taking in the fresh air and looking at the scenery. As they walked, they looked at the sunset and the many flower beds surrounding the hospital, filled with many different coloured flowers. Taiyou stopped and bent down to one of the flower beds. He then stood up again with a small white rose in his hand. He let go of Miharus hand and brushed her silky blond hair behind her ear. He then placed the white rose in Miharus hair, resting on her ear. Miharu felt the rose in her hair, then smiled at Taiyou and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Taiyou smiled back then took her hand in his again and continued to walk slowly and gently.

Miharu and Taiyou finally arrived at the place they wanted to reach. It was at the side of the hospital building, very quite, very secluded. There was a large three at a conner of a wall and there were flower beds everywhere. The was a brown bench, under the tree,with a white blanket placed on it, folded up and neat. The sun was shining over the recently cut gras and butterflies and bees were flying about. Taiyou walked over to the bench with Miharu and Miharu sat down on it. Taiyou picked up the folded blanket, unfolded it, placed it over Miharus shoulders and over her chest, to keep her warm. Miharu smiled and grabbed the blanket to keep it in place. Taiyou smiled and stood back. Her then picked up an object from beside the tree, it was a soccer ball.

"Ready?" Taiyou asked. Miharu nodded with her kind smile. Taiyou grinned and took a few more steps back. He then began to kick the ball in the air with his head, knees and feet. He also dribbled it around and kicked it off the wall. Miharu smiled and giggled as she clapped her hands. She loved watching Taiyou play, it was her favourite thing to do. She loved how Taiyou put his heart and soul into the game, she loved how it made him happy and that's why she loved soccer too. When she watched Taiyou play she laughed and smile, more than she ever has in her whole life. Every time Miharu wanted to see Taiyou play he did so straight away. He didn't have to think twice he knew what to do, to please the love of his life.

After an hour or so of watching Taiyou play they both sat on the bench and laughed because they just had the best time together. The sun was now set and it dark. Taiyou suggest they go to bed as it was late and they had a fun day. Miharu agreed and they left their favourite place, hand in hand once again with the blanket still around Miharu. They walked slowly and quietly through the silent hallways of the hospital. Some lights were on and some were off. They finally reached room 302 on the third floor of the hospital. Taiyou slid opened the door and step inside with Miharu close behind. Miharu closed the door and let out a sigh, they didn't get caught for staying out late, thank god they didn't or they would have been in huge trouble. Taiyou took the blanket off of Miharu and began to fold it up again. As he did Miharu walked over to her nightstand and sat on her bed. She then placed her hand on her head and took of the wig that annoys her everyday. She then took a brush of off her nightstand and began to brush the bling wig.

Miharu hated her wig, my god she did, it annoyed her and made her feel like a fake person, someone she doesn't know. If it was up to her she would be herself. No wig, no feeling fake...no cancer. Miharu has had cancer for most of her life. She is very sick and doesn't feel well, but that doesn't keep her down. She still stands strong and fight the horrible illness. She is brave, she is strong...she is a fighter till the end. Taiyou knows about her illness and wants to help if he had one wish...it would be for her to be well.

After folding the blanket and putting it away, Taiyou walked over to Miharu and sat on her bed. Miharu then placed her wig away and put the brush back on her night stand. Miharu then looked at Taiyou and was about to speak when she all of a sudden began to yawn.

Taiyou giggled and said "I knew you were tired!"

Miharu smirked. "I'm not tired at all!" She said with a giggle.

Taiyou rolled his eyes and said "Sure!"

They both laughed slightly and shared a hug. Taiyou went to stand up to go to his room. But felt Miharu tugging at his top. Taiyou looked down at her, a confused look on his face. Miharu looked up to him and smiled.

"Will you stay with me here, please? I don't want to be alone tonight." Miharu said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Taiyou once confused looked turned into a caring smile. He kissed Miharus forehead and hugged her tight. "If you need me...I'll be here all night!" Taiyou said in a soft voice. Miharu nodded slightly a large smile on her face.

They turned off the lights and got into bed. They healed each other in a soft, warm embrace. Miharu hugged Taiyou tight, never wanting to let go. She wanted to be by his side forever, but she knew she that that wasn't the case. Her life is coming to an end, slowly but surly. As sad as it is, she has sadly accepted it. She didn't know when she would go, but she knew when she did she would be ready. She would be smiling and having fun till the end. She would make sure that the score would be

Miharu 1 Cancer 0.

She always thought 'Even though cancer will take my life I will always be the winner, with Taiyou in my life'. He cared for her, he protected her, he loved her till the end.

Miharu knew if she fell asleep tonight, she may not wake up to see Taiyous happy face. But she was certain that if this was her last night on earth, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't sob, she would not regret her life, she would just...walk into the light with a warm smile

* * *

**Kirino: MAN THAT WAS SO SWEET!**

**Shindou: It really was! How'd you write that!?**

**Honoka: *Sob and wipes eyes* I-I Dunno! I just wrote what I fel was in my heart!**

**Kirino: Stop it! You gonna make me cry more!**

**Honoka: Well all that's left to say is, Cancer must be stopped! No matter what!**

**Shindou: We will find a cure one day! We have to!**

**Kirino: Lots of people have been effected by cancer, wether it is them themselves or a close friend or family member! We are sorry for your loss if cancer has effected you! And we pray for your loved ones!**

**Honoka: WE HAVE TO STOP CANCER! ONE DAY WE WILL FIND A CURE!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! (I was crying while writing this! And I'd cry again if I read it again to check for spelling mistakes, so please understand!)**

**R.I.P Miharu-chan! I ****will always love you! :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW****! (^) v (^)**


End file.
